nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~
New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ ist die Tour von Angel Complex. Die Members die bei diesem Konzert Graduieren werden, stehen noch nicht fest. Es ist die Debüt Tour der 8te Generation.Es wurden für den 30.Dezember.2012 es für jedes Mitglied was geht ein eigenes Konzert geben. Sowie am 29.Dezember.2012 eines zusammen. Im Oktober.2012 gab die TDG bekannt das 4 Konzerte für den 05.Januar.2013, 06.Januar.2013, 10.Januar.2013 und 14.Januar.2013 geben wird, jedoch ohne die 3 Member die gegangen sind., auch wird Sayuri Hagiwara fehlen. Am 30.November.2012 gab die Gruppe bekannt, das Maimi an dem 30.November.2012 die Gruppe verlassen wird und am Abend des Tages ihre Graduation ist. Auch wurde Ai Tanaka´s Graduation für den 12.Dezember.2012 bekannt gegeben und Nana Kumai wird ebenfalls während der Tour gehen, nämlich am 19.Dezember.2012. Die Members die gehen bleiben aber bis zum 30.Dezember. Sayuri Hagiwara fehlt ab dem 18.Dezember.2012 aufgrund des Autounfalls und der Sorge um ihre ungeborene Tochter, für sie sprang Erina Yaguchi ein. Die Tour findet vom 27.November.2012 bis zum 30.Dezember.2012 statt. Maimi Ueda verlässt am 30.November.2012 die Gruppe, ihre Graduation findet in der morgen Show statt und wird New Chapter/ New Story ~Little Angel Maimi Ueda Graduation Winter 2012~ heißen. Nana Kumai verlässt am 19.Dezember.2012 die Gruppe, ihre Graduation findet Abends Statt und wird New Chapter/ New Story ~Nana Kumai the Angel Graduation Winter 2012~ heißen. Ai Tanaka verlässt am 12.Dezember.2012 die Gruppe, ihre Graduation findet Nachmittags statt und wird''' New Chapter/ New Story ~The Flying Angel Ai Tanaka Graduation Winter 2012~''' heißen. Tracklist New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ #Glimmer of 10 years/ Introduction #'MC' #Roly Poly #Lies #Why you are like this? #T.A.B.O.O. #'MC' #Secret of Hearts #Love Disaster #'MC' #Medley Breaking Heart - Matsu wa anata - Very Beauty - Always friends - Here we go again - Woman in love #Lonley Heart #My school way - 8th Generation #Makes me full of smiles - 7th Generation #Sandcastle - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka #'MC' #The night we kissed #Kirai de #Never forever #MYSTERIE LOVE #MC #Angel Love Devil #Always Friends New Chapter/ New Story ~Little Angel Maimi Ueda Graduation Winter 2012~ #Glimmer of 10 years/ Introduction #'MC' #Roly Poly #Lies #Why you are like this? #T.A.B.O.O. #'MC' #Secret of Hearts #Love Disaster #'MC' #Medley Breaking Heart - Matsu wa anata - Very Beauty - Always friends - Here we go again - Woman in love #Lonley Heart #My school way - 8th Generation #Makes me full of smiles - 7th Generation #Sandcastle - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka #'MC' #MYSTERIE LOVE #Favorite Dance Part - Maimi Ueda Solo Ver. #Bittersweet Autuum - Maimi Ueda Solo Ver. #STOP IT! #'Graduation Message ' #For one day - Maimi Ueda Solo Ver. #I´ll say goodbye to everything that´s made me cry #I can´t forget you New Chapter/ New Story ~Nana Kumai the Angel Graduation Winter 2012~ #Glimmer of 10 years/ Introduction #'MC' #Roly Poly #Lies #Why you are like this? #T.A.B.O.O. #'MC' #Secret of Hearts #Love Disaster #'MC' #Medley Breaking Heart - Matsu wa anata - Very Beauty - Always friends - Here we go again - Woman in love #Lonley Heart #My school way - 8th Generation #Makes me full of smiles - 7th Generation #Sandcastle - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka #'MC' #The night we kissed #Remember your dreams - Nana Kumai Solo Ver. #I decided to my heart - Nana Kumai Solo Ver. #Kirai de #'Graduation Message' #Never forever - Nana Kumai Solo Ver. #I´ll say goodbye to everything that´s made me cry #I can´t forget you New Chapter/ New Story ~The Flying Angel Ai Tanaka Graduation Winter 2012~ #Glimmer of 10 years/ Introduction #'MC' #Roly Poly #Lies #Why you are like this? #MYSTERIE LOVE #'MC' #Secret of Hearts #Love Disaster #'MC' #Medley Breaking Heart - Matsu wa anata - Very Beauty - Always friends - Here we go again - Woman in love #Lonley Heart #My school way - 8th Generation #Makes me full of smiles - 7th Generation #Sandcastle - Erina Yaguchi, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka #'MC' #T.A.B.O.O. #Ai my love - Ai Tanaka Solo Ver. #My school way #'Graduation Messages' #You feel lonley - Ai Tanaka Solo Ver. #I´ll say goodbye to everything that´s made me cry #I can´t forget you Info *Offizelles Debüt der 8th Generation *Erina Yuki sprang ab dem 19.Dezember für Juli ein. *Es ist das Graduation Konzert von Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai und Ai Tanaka.